Binary Codes and Pretty Spies
by Menami
Summary: Quinn is your average teenager. Well she would be if she wasn't a wicked hacker who's been caught by some organization she's never heard of and now has to save some badass spy named Rachel who isn't so badass anymore because she's now being held in captivity. G!P Quinn. Hacker! Quinn. Badass! Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So if you didn't read the summary, this story contains G!p Quinn. If that offends you in any way, bye. Anyway I recently started up watching Kill la Kill and was inspired by Inumuta's character. So I figured why not make Quinn a harass hacker. **

**Rated M for later chapters. **

I sat on the inside of the billboard typing away on my Alienware laptop. Perfect computer for a gaming nerd like myself, if you subtract the fact that it runs on Windows 8.

I had made this place my home away from home. Normally I would be in my room, pwning some noobs but with Russell back, my routine was shot to hell. And since mom died, there was nobody to stop his drunken brutality.

What kid wants to deal with their father calling them a disgrace?

With no friends to run to, I searched for a place where nobody would find me when I don't want to be found and what better place than a billboard of whatever crap horror movie was being advertised for the time being?

Despite my...abnormality, Russell still kept me fed and alive. Solely for the fact that without me, his business would have crashed and he arrested a long time ago.

My skills in computer exceeded using the internet to Twit (Is that even what it's called) about my day and pirating movies or games. I was rather skilled at hacking. I had the power and talent to make or break any company I wanted to, which brings me to my current activity.

The football team has always fucked with me and after dealing with it for years, I figured as my own personal senior prank I would teach them a lesson. And what better way to do that than put their captain in his place? Sure messing with Hudson would fuck over Kurt and he's a nice guy, but that's not my problem.

Typing in the final codes, I watched with a smirk on my face as their stocks rapidly declined when suddenly my computer alerted me that the FBI was onto me. I knew I had to move but within seconds the only safe exit from the billboard was kicked down and men rushed in. Luckily for me there was only two men.

_'Heh. Never underestimate your adversaries. But how did they get here so quickly?' _

I swiftly threw my bag, filled with useless textbooks filled with knowledge I learned years ago and bolted to the exit. By the time the men had regained composure I had already made it down the ladder.

I continued my running, my pink hair getting into my face every now and then.

_'Note to self: Get a fucking haircut.' _

I rounded into an alley only to be met with a dozen more soldiers, guns trained on me. It then hit me that the men from before were to lure me here.

Dropping to my knees and putting my hands in the air, I decided to go for the 'innocence' route, "Please, Please don't hurt me! It was just an innocent prank."

Suddenly a woman with brown hair walked between all of the henchmen. Judging by the way they all parted like the red sea and she was Moses, I'm gonna go ahead and assume she's the boss.

The woman was tiny, but her posture demanded respect and obedience. She reminded me of my father and it made me sick.

Her voice was firm,"As a mother, I can tell when someone is trying to feed me lies and crocodile tears. Don't waste that on me."

She tugged me up onto my feet and despite the fact that I was taller than her, she made me feel a foot tall.

_'Another trait she shares with Russell. Christ, I dislike her already.' _

I remained silent and she took note of my attention as she continued to talk, her voice never losing it's authority, "We've been tracking you for a while, Fabray. If you wish not to be shot, I suggest you follow me."

With that she released my arm and stalked away.

_'Well Quinnie, you have two options: die at the hands of these idiots or go into question car with a bitch who may potentially kill me regardless.' _

I released a sigh and watched the way the woman's hips swayed as she walked.

_'Well at least if I go with her, I'll get shot by a woman with a nice ass.' _

With that last thought, I followed the still nameless woman to her car right after sticking my tongue out at the fucktards she brought along with her.

**Sorry for all mistakes and my overall bad English!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! 48 follows, 17 favs, and 10 reviews. Thank you guys. I do apologize for the short chapter but the first was really meant to just be an introduction to the story line and give a taste of Quinn's character. **

**As for the reviewer who questioned the whole "Badass Rachel thing" 1. Rachel hasn't completely lost her character. I'm just adding a bit more to her. I also believe that she could never be a complete badass. And 2. I haven't even formally introduced you to her yet.**

**A/N 2: Please do leave constructive criticism. English isn't my first language and this is my first story that isn't a one shot. Feel free to tell me if you think I should explain a certain thing or made any mistakes. Just don't be rude about it.**

When I opened the door and ducked my head down, I couldn't help but let out a low whistle.

"Nice ride. Mind if I take it for a spin?"

The woman didn't even crack a smile and stared at me as if she was anticipating me to do...something. I murmured sliding into the car, sinking into the plush, leather seat, "Geez. Lighten the fuck up."

I placed my bag beside me, keeping a hand on it's blue strap. Never know if she plans on taking it and I'm not taking that risk. She seemed to notice my caution as she let out a small chuckle crossing her legs and placing clasped hands on her lap, "If I wanted your computer, it would have been in my possession by now."

Crossing my arms, I let out a puff of breath and raised my brows, staring at her, "So are you always this serious or-" She interrupted me,a fierce glare on her face, "Are you always this impatient?". I gave her an incredulous look, "Oh I'm sorry I'm not so cooperative and cool with people who just fucking kidnapped me, lady! Can I at least get a name? I'll be satisfied and quiet if you do."

"Shelby Corcoran."

I gave her a small salute with two fingers, "Well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Corcoran."

Several minutes filled with awkward silence and me twiddling my thumbs while whistling until Shelby gave me a death glare later, we arrived at an abandoned apartment building. Staring up at the building I rolled my eyes and gave her a lopsided smile,"Abandoned house for your HQ huh? How original."

"Shut up and follow me." I did as she said and we walked through the front door.

_'No secret entrance or eye scanner thingy? Maybe they aren't as cliche as I originally thought.' _

Lost in my thoughts I failed to notice Shelby's hand before she grabbed me by the arm (roughly might I add. Fucking rude.) And dragged me into an elevator.

"So this is where we go underground to see all the awesome stuff right?"

She remained silent and stared at the floor levels. She hit the stop button.

"Uh...Shelby. I don't know how old you are or if you're in need of glasses but you just stopped us in the middle of two floors." As the doors slid open I couldn't help but be insanely impressed at what I was seeing.

_'Nice computers. Neatly placed wires. Leather seats and oooo a refrigerator!' _

Before I could take in the space completely, Shelby once again walked off without me._ 'As if I know where I'm going. If she wants me she should at least have the courtesy to wait.' _

We arrived to a small room, a table in the center with multiple chairs around it. On the right wall there was a white board, uncapped markers placed on the side.

Shelby gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs and I chose to sit in one of the chairs at the head of the table, "So now can to 'brief' me on what I have to do?"

"Wait."

After another five or so minutes, in walked three other people looking no more than 4 years older than me. One by one I analyzed them seeing what I could pick up. I mean, I'm a terrible judge of character but what the hell? Why not try?

_'Brunette, most likely Latina, gives off the whole "I'm a badass" vibe...makes my gaydar tick.' _

I shifted my gaze to the blonde next to her.

_'Tall, probably uses her looks to deceive people with the dumb blonde act, probably nice.' _

And lastly the boy with the Mohawk.

_'Jesus Christ. Are Mohawks even fashionable anymore? Most likely the muscle of the trio, loyal, douchebag at times.' _

"Fabray, this is Lopez, Pierce, and Puckerman."

"Actually the name is Puck."

"And my name is actually-" Shebly once again interrupted me_ 'I will steal your gun and shoot you if you do that again'_ "We don't use first names or distribute them to others."

I gave her a quizzical look, "Are you senile or did you forget that you told me yours?" She looked over at me with a small smile, "Security risks were worth it to get you to shut up." Just as quick as her smile appeared, it disappeared, "Now sit, I will explain your mission now."

She flipped a switch on the table and I yelped when it flipped over, a screen covering it's surface. "Fucking cool." I whispered to myself.

"Your mission is to extract my daughter being held prisoner by the enemy. I would take this to the boss but as it is her daughter, her rescue would be pushed to the side and-"

This time I was the one to interrupt her, "Why is she a bitch or something?"

"What?"

"Well you said her rescue would be delayed so I was wondering why? Do people just not like her?"

Lopez snickered at my question spoke up, "I don't."

Shelby brought my attention back to her by grabbing my head and twisting it toward her.

_'Her and man handling I swear.'_

"No. They would see it as too personal of a matter despite the fact that she's done work for them since she turned 16."

"Oh. So it's because your higher ups are dicks"

Shelby sighed and Puck choked on the water he was drinking and patted my back, "Pretty much yeah!"

"Can we get back to the mission at hand, please?" Lopez, Puck, and I mumbled out a yeah and it was then that I realized that Pierce had yet to say I word. _'Eh. Time to talk to her later I guess.' _

"As I was saying you are to find her, and save her. Simple. Do this and you'll be home free."

I think this lady seriously forgot one little fact, "I'm not a spy or...whatever the hell you guys are. Who are you anyway?"

"Classified" They all, sans Pierce, said in in unison.

"Well who is 'the enemy'?" Receiving the same response I let out an exasperated breath. "Well how the hell do I help when 1. I know nothing except rescue some girl I don't even know what she looks like and 2. I'm just a computer geek?"

Shelby turned her body toward the keyboard to the side and began typing in some codes as she spoke to me, "Her name is Rachel Berry. Full names are needed for you to do your job and you and I bothered know you aren't just some 'computer geek'. As for what she looks like..."

Shelby hit the enter key on the board and up popped a picture of a beautiful girl. I felt a slight stirring in my pants at just the sight of her and sighed.

_'How come every time I'm so adamant about not doing something, Mini Quinn takes control?' _

**Sorry if this chapter was rather boring or lackluster. But it was necessary. Next chapter will be basic training for Quinn and we get a peek at Rachel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoaaaaa. It's been a while. Between college and my overall laziness I just haven't been up for writing. But I checked my e-mail recently and saw all the reviews and new follows and decided to crack this open again. Again, SORRY! **

**I know I said I'd do training but I'd really like to move along with this fic so I won't be doing that in this chapter. It'll mainly be Quinn's POV but I'll warn you if it changes up**

**For you Elsanna fans, I've been contemplating doing a genderswapped or FTM Elsa one since the Frozen fandom is already filled with G!P fics. Let me know your thoughts pleaase? It wouldn't have much plot besides it being a Modern AU and Elsa being a student teacher**

I rubbed my face with both my hands, plopping on the cot the I was provided. I wasn't allowed to go home. Not like I had one in the first place, just wish I could have picked up a few video games before this all.

I was tired. My legs were sore, my arms throbbed, and my back felt ready to give up on me. The first day of training had been vigorous and I'm seriously wondering why I had to endure physical training when I'm simply hacking things. I placed my arm over my eyes, set on falling asleep right then and there but things never go as planned for me as Puckerman and Lopez came into the room.

Puckerman sat on the computer chair, leaning forward, elbows on his lap "So, how was training, babe" I ignored the pet name and sat back up on my cot, rolling my shoulders "Well it started off like shit, then it went to shit, but then at the end it just became shit"

Lopez quirked a brow at my response and I tried to stop myself from pouting'Hey...that's my thing'

"Who trained you?" Most of her responses to me had been short and curt. '_Probably wary of me still. Whatever, if she saw me today she'd know I'm the furthest thing from a threat'_

I wracked my brain trying to remember the woman's blasted name but nothing came to mind "Uh, she's tall, short blonde hair, gives off the whole 'evil gym coach' vibe?" Puckerman and Lopez exchanged a look and grimaced. The mohawk adorning boy turned back to me "Damn. MILF-babe gave you Sylvester? She must be serious about this mission"

Lopez decided to chime in "You'll be shooting a gun and hitting every target by next week"

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

My eyes opened, and I slowly lifted my head up. My neck was currently suffering from the position I fell asleep in. In a chair, tied up. It's been almost a week since I've been captured and this is the first time they, whoever "they", are actually caused physical harm to me. I guess they're getting impatient.

I'm not sure how I was captured but I do know that Sam was involved. '_Sam. I thought he was a good guy. He is...just not to me at the moment.'_ My mind wandered over to Finn for the millionth time since I was captured and what happened to him. He was with me I know that for sure and he was also taken I'm positive of that but everything else is a blur. I can only hope he was alright. If he isn't, I will make sure none of the men and women here walk out alive.

My head snapped up at the sound of a door and I instantly regretted it as pain shot through my neck. Only one of them came in today. There is never more than two coming in at a time. I suppose to avoid me learning how many of them there actually are. They never showed their faces, covering them with overpriced masks you would get at Party City during Halloween time. Their voices never sounded the same to add to the "not letting me know how many of them there were" idea.

I still had no idea who they were, I had no idea what they wanted. They haven't tried to extort information nor have they demanded a ransom. They seemed to be doing this just to do it.

And that terrified me.

But this one was different today. His body was more fit, this being shown by the leather vest he wore only, his mask cut half way so you could see his mouth, a smirk etched on his face. He spoke to me and his voice was smoother and more clear unlike the rest but it made me feel a chill the rest couldn't ever get from me.

"So Ms. Berry, let's get to know each other"

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

We had been sitting around and talking for the past hour. The two agents had informed me of their real names. Santana and Noah, but the latter prefered to be called Puck. Something about being a badass. Santana seemed to had warmed up to me and we all have been having a good time.

A knock resounded on my door and Santana and I gave a look to Puck. Neither of us were getting up it seemed. He got up, heading to the door muttering about 'lazy hotties'. Opening the door, I saw Puck perk up, grab the visitor into a hug and heard a soft and feminine giggle. From my peripheral vision, I saw Santana instantly tense up "Yo Goldilocks, open up a game and pass me your nerd computer"

My eyebrows drew together at her instant mood change. It seemed as if she was...nervous? Nevertheless I did as she said, opening up Dragon Age 2 as it was the only game I had on me, and handed it to her "You alright?"

Her reply was short "I'm fine" 'Is that...is she fucking blushing!?'

I look away from her face only to jump back in surprise when I see a cute blonde girl with blue eyes staring at me with a smile "Hi, I'm Brittany Piece" Her voice held a type of excitement and innocence I hadn't ever heard in someone over the age of 12. "I'm Quinn. Fabray, Quinn Fabray"

I held out her hand and she shook it happily "It's nice to have you here. I get bored seeing the same people and I can't see Lord Tubbington right now"

'_Lord...Tubbington?'_

Puck seemed to have read my thoughts "It's her fat cat"

Britanny seemed offended, her head turning to face Puck, her mouth formed in an 'O' "Lord Tubbington isn't fat. He's just getting old."

"And fat" Was the murmured response from the Latina, focused on creating her character. Brittany's face morphed into a smile and flopped next to Santana and began talking animately about her day. Santana, despite not saying anything, was giving the bubbly blonde her full attention. 'Aww they're hella cute and hella gay'

We sat in my new room, talking and hanging out and I figured this wouldn't be so bad. After around 15 mintues Brittany seemed to remember something "Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you all that dinner is ready!"

We all groaned since food has been on our minds since our day was finished and headed on down to the mess hall.

'_I think I can get used to this. As long as the chances of me getting shot are at a minimum'_

**Yaaaaaay now we can actually dive into the story. Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump. Just by a few weeks so they can start the rescue mission. I plan on having this story in three arcs. First, establishing relationships between our heroines and heroes and starting up Faberry. Second, developing their romance even further. Third, family time fun time. Don't worry, the first arc isn't too long so you won't be reading forever to make it to the lovin'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had this chapter done for quite a while but encountered computer issues :/. Sorry for the wait.**

**And to the guest, if my story doesn't seem worth it due to the length then I don't know what to tell ya. I write when I have time and the chapters are cut off where they are cut off for a reason. If I didn't, most of the chapter would be filler and almost nobody likes that unless it's fluff...or smut.**

It's been three weeks since everything started. And each day that passes by Shelby becomes more and more restless. I can see the worry etched onto her face each time I see her. '_I don't blame her, but she's a strong woman. If my daughter was suddenly kidnapped then I wouldn't be able to hold composure the way she does.'_

The creak of the cot as I adjusted my body on it in attempt to get comfortable disturbed by thoughts about my new boss. I wasn't aiming to feel like I'm laying on a Tempurpedic, but I wasn't going to settle for thinking I'd be better off laying on the ground.'_You'd think they'd have better bedding for an...organization' _That's right I still didn't know who I was working for. Despite bonding with Brittany, Santana, and Puck they still wouldn't tell me. Doesn't matter though. Once this is done and over with, I can move on with my life. Today was finally the day everything gets started and to say I'm not nervous would be a complete fucking lie. Everything was riding on me and everybody was counting on me.

'_Guess I'm not as useless as you thought huh, dad?'_

Brittany walked in, Santana trailing right behind her. The blonde had a smile plastered on her face which gave me comfort "We'll be initiating the mission soon, Quinn. San's gonna stay with you to make sure you don't forget anything. Rookie's always do from excitement."

I sat up and pushed my hair back, rolling my shoulder blades after "Britt, I don't think I'm really excited about this. I'm actually really nervous. What if I mess up? Then everything goes down the toilet"

The taller blonde walked over to me leaving a scoffing Latina behind. She sat beside me and tugged my feet onto her lap "Well you're not going to get very far with untied shoelaces, for one. And for two you should really take a brush to your hair sometime soon. It's really pretty and it shouldn't be tangled. I'd say it rivals even Lord Tubbington."

My eyebrows furrowed and my gaze shifted over to Santana. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to shuffling a deck of cards she found "Britt, my hair is the least of my problems right now. There are way bigger issues at hand."

"Well if you worry about your hair more than the mission then it won't seem so bad"

'She's right...kinda. I shouldn't be worrying about this too much. It'll just provide distraction'

"Thanks, Britt"

"Hate to break up your moment but we have to get moving, blondies" Can always count on Santana to ruin a tiny moment.

* * *

_**Rachel 's POV**_

I've lost track of how long I've been here. I'm trying to keep positive about this entire situation but it's hard. I have no idea what is going on and still don't know why I'm here. I'm hoping that I'm being searched for, but it's been so long. Did they forget about me? Did they even try? Or was I just deemed not important enough to rescue?

'No no Rachel stay positive. There is no way your mom would leave you here.'

The door creaked open and my body stiffened. A man, this time with an Irish accent, spoke up "Boss decided to give your little friend back, love. Be sure to thank him when he comes to see you tonight"

Their "boss" had been coming to visit me every night ever since the first. He never did anything to me. Just stared at me through his cut mask and complimented me, trying to coerce me to talk to him and tell me about him. He wasn't forceful and was rather polite. Charming even, but I didn't dare test his patience and told him simple little things about myself. Maybe it was because I was scared, or maybe it was because I was slowly losing myself being alone in this dark room.

The masked Irishman snapped his fingers in front of my face "You hear me? Be thankful he isn't in worse shape. Don't know why he ain't. If it were up to me he'd be in a Bronze Bull"

l looked passed the man and saw Finn on the ground. His face was beat up and he had a make-shift cast on his arm. Upon closer inspection I could make out various cut marks on his legs all clean. "Finn! Are you alright?"

His voice cracked "Rachel, I'm so so sorry. I-I…" He stopped talking and turned his head away from my confused gaze as if he was ashamed.

"Your friend here told 'em everything they needed to know"

My eyes widened "Finn…What did you tell them?"

The masked man left the room laughing all the way closing the door, and leaving us in the dark.

* * *

_**Quinn POV**_

There was no need to be debriefed for me. I zoned in and out the entire time. Listening to Shelby would only make the butterflies in my stomach bigger.

I was brought into the room I was to do my work in and am currently sitting in the plush leather chair. This technology was far more than I needed, but it could prove useful. Dual-monitors, 23" each, each touch screen, and a sleek keyboard with backlit keys. The mouse was pretty damn fancy too.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck were already sent out and were currently awaiting my orders of where they should head. Shelby was off to the side, busying herself with paperwork. I guess she needed a distraction so she didn't worry too much. I cracked my knuckles, rolled my neck, and bent my knees, cracking them too. Putting the headsets on, I motioned to some other workers that I was ready to connect with the agents "Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear"

"Yeah, bro"

"Uh huh"

I booted up the computer and began to run checks "Alright so the main things I can track her by are all over the place. Most likely done by her nappers to throw us off. It's like detective work. I'll need all the clues to piece everything together. If things go right, we should be able to find her easy."

I gave them each a street and location to check out. Puck was to find her phone, Santana was searching for her Notebook, and Brittany was looking for her earpiece communicator thingy. Whatever, I don't need official names.

I swiveled around in the chair to face Shelby "Everything is a go. I just have to wait for the three to confirm they found what I need."

She lifted her head from the work and I could see the bags under her eyes "How exactly does this help?"

"Well finding the items will give me a general direction of where to look. They couldn't have taken her too far...well they could have, but I doubt it. I asked them for devices that have location finders on them. I can easily find out her last location. With that, I can know which camera feeds to hack into. I'll use street, store, museum, whatever. Any camera that could show me where she is or was."

She walked over to me and stared at the monitors "If you can't bring my daughter back, I don't think anything or anybody can"

I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. I always have a plan B. Now why don't you get some sleep? There's nothing that you or I can do until the three find evidence so there is no use in worrying"

Shelby sighed and walked over to the desk she was working at and picked up her things "You're right. Wake me if anything changes."

I gave her a smile and sat back down in my chair "You got it."

* * *

_**? POV**_

A knock resounded on my door "Come in."

Just the man I was waiting for "Ah, Russell come in come in. I'm glad you could make it."

Russell shifted his balance and attempted to be rid of his nervous posture but I saw it and smirked. He sat in the chair across from me "Well yes it would be rude to-"

I stopped the boy from polishing my shoes. I didn't know his name and didn't care to "Boy, poor him some Whiskey" He responded with a yes sir and went into my cabinet to retrieve the glasses and drink.

"Um, no thank you sir, I'm trying to cut back on drinking."

I let out a hearty laugh "Nonsense, Russell! This is simply to loosen you up. You look so tense right now."

The boy handed Russell a glass and he took a small sip before placing it on a coaster "Do you know why I called you in today?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his "No, sir."

"Well word on the block is that Shelby has your daughter."

He quickly stood up "What!?"

"Oh sit down, Fabray. It's a little too late to play the caring father now."

Ignoring me, he took the glass from the coaster and downed the rest of the drink "Did she hurt her? I'll kill that bitch."

A smirk wiggled it's way onto my face and I responded with a 'nope' popping the 'p' "She's actually working for her. In attempt to find my little hostages."

I stood and walked over to Russell roughly pushing him back into the chair "Now I know you aren't dad of the year, but you have to know some things about dear ol' Lucy. I'm gonna need to know anything and everything about her computer skills"

His mouth was agape and he looked like a fish out of water "Working...for Shelby?"

I clapped my hands in front of his face "Fabray, focus. I need you to tell me if I should be worried or not."

He blinked and rubbed his face with a large hand "Lucy has gotten into plenty of trouble over stuff like this since she was 13. She wasn't the most skilled or discrete person last I knew, but she was always determined and can easily find ways to work around blocks. I'm not sure how much her abilities have improved, but you should be worried."

I rested my hands on his shoulders and dropped my head down "Well fuck." I straightened myself out and walked over to my desk, picking up the phone. "Looks like I have to handle this. Moving would be too risky. You're dismissed."

Russell nodded his head and stood from the chair walking toward the mahogany door. Opening the door he stood in the doorway "You're not going to hurt Lucy are you?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that"

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

It's been a good 4 hours and I've heard word from everybody except for Brittany. Puck had returned while Santana insisted on going to her location and helping out. Santana's voice came through my headset "Quinn. Did you send the right address? Britt isn't here?

I rolled over back to the monitor "Uh, yeah. Dorrian's pizza place on 367 Butternut Road. Did anybody see her?"

I waited a few moments for her answer "One of the workers said a girl by her description was here but left 2 hours ago. Where the fuck is she Q?" I could hear the panic begining to rise in her.

"Calm down San, let me try a direct call from her and see what I find alright? You ask around some more."

I tuned into Brittany's communicator "Britt. Britt, it's Quinn. Do you read?" I turned the volume up, maybe it was acting up and I just couldn't hear her. I checked the monitor and saw that her communicator had been shut off. "Puck, her thing is off. Is there any way to turn it back on from here?"

He furrowed his brows, looking just as confused as me "Yeah. Hey Tina, Britt's mic is off, can you turn it back on?"

Tina walked over "Off? Why would it be off? Nobody is supposed to turn it off. She jogged back over to the station that handles the communications and flipped a switch, turning it back on.

I didn't hear Brittany, but I did hear something else. Heavy footsteps and two men "Hey, you think boss man will let us have her for a little fun tonight when she wakes up?"

The other man responded "No, you fucking idiot. He won't. I don't want to anyway. Gay, remember?"

"Aw Seb, you're no fun."

'Seb' sharply replied "Jesse, shut the fuck up."

Jesse sighed and all went quiet for a moment "Hey, shouldn't we break her communicator thing? They have tracking devices don't they?"

Seb answered "Nah. Boss said to just turn them off because he's gonna have some people place it somewhere so they can't find her."

"Well it's on you dipshit. I see the light. Hold still, let me turn it off."

The line went dead. Tina went to turn it back on but I told her not to. I couldn't risk them figuring out somebody was listening to them.

"San, come back. Britt was taken too and I have her location. If they're taking her where Rachel is, our job just got a lot easier"

It was quiet on Santana's end for a while "Alright." Was all she said before she muted her line.

**Sorry again for the wait. Can any of you guess who the "boss" is? What did Finn tell? All will be answered soon.**


End file.
